User blog:Stevesbeans/Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction: Eric Andre Vs Filthy Frank
We're back with more Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction. This time it's a battle of the surrealist shock humour commedians. Let's get into it. Key: '' For Fransk verses (Frank in normal font, Pink Guy in italics) For Erics Verses (Eric in normal font, Hannibal in italics) Battle: ''Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction! '' '' ''Filthy Frank: It’s Francis Filth PHD, and I’d start your operation. But I’ll need more than LSD to cure your retardation! Your style, your rhymes, your hair, you make me sick. **Argh** Be careful you don’t choke this fight like it’s Adult Swims dick. Ending your show here, call it the season finale! I’m tossing you out like a republican rally! I’m a boss, fuck you, I’m too damn filthy! Chugging down chromosomes like it’s a glass of fine whiskey! Burn down Cartoon Network HQ, with a laser beam from my crotch! You being alive? You know ITS TIME TO STOP! You should make like Chin-Chin, if you're looking for a fight-. ''Ey B0s, can we beat dis cunt? ''Damn Right Eric Andre: Hold up…hold up…let me light this cigarette. **Shuu** Oh that’s good **shuu**… (Flips Desk) I’M DESTORYING YOU LIKE AN OPENING SET! While we’re at it, become an organ donee! Cause they’ll legalize ranch before you’ve got a shot a beating me. You gotta learn, when it comes to rap, Andre dominates! ''Yo, let’s give a quick shout out to Christina Applegate! Greasy and grimey, your like a rat stew! Slurring out videos as tasteless as grey food. By the way, I need pot to stay awake! While I’m rapping this, I’m baked like a human cake. That was a joke, I’m actually doing crack. But when I’m done with you, ya won’t be RIGHT BACK ''Filthy Frank: Careful there, step up to my flow, you’ll drown! Telling yourself that you’re beautiful, my words will bring you down! After listening to your verse, you got me all…suicidal! Blowing more hot air than a nose flute recital! If you think for one second that your shits original in comparison I’m a spiritual lyrical myrical spiritual lyrical individual. Annihilated by the rhymes that I spat. Try to test me? I’m ready to blow with a hand on my gat! No coming back from this man, your utterly wreckt, left dazed and confused in the shadow of Hanniabls pay check. Eric Andre: ''…Ya know he has you there Eric. (Andre shoots Hannibal, pulls out the clip, reloads and keeps shooting) You thought you had me outmatched but those hopes I’ll have to shatter! Because you betrayed your fans, up and become a soundcloud rapper! Guess it’s time for you to admit, that you’re way out past your prime. Listening to your shit? I don’t want to waste my time. I’m on syndication, you can’t match up cuck! Chainsaw you in half, flip you the “BIRD UP!” You’re making up these wack ass dudes, your shows the spastics odyssey! And now you’re looking back at your work like “who killed good comedy?” I’m in Paris, season 5, blowing up while you’re quitting! Maybe you got throat problems from the shit rhymes you’re spitting. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU'LL SEE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF...(Eric runs in and destroys the logo) FICTION! Who Won? Eric Andre Filthy Frank Category:Blog posts